


Day 3: Automatonophobia

by orphan_account



Series: Feartober Prompts (Abandoned) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween Challenge, Horror, October Prompt Challenge, Phobias, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Automatonophobia is described as the fear of humanoid objects like mannequinsTriggers: Descriptions of dread & mild violencePosted a day late due to feeling sick yesterday
Series: Feartober Prompts (Abandoned) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947484





	Day 3: Automatonophobia

Dallas rarely disliked anyone. It just wasn’t his personality to be distrusting or unfriendly. He was even kind to the mannequins. He’d apologize for bumping into one of them, would fix them up, and would even occasionally chat with one. However, there was something about Marge that unsettled him badly. She was never aggressive or unkind towards him or his friends. Marge looked like a relatively average middle-aged woman. Still, whenever Dallas glanced her way, he felt like he was being stared at by a predator. A cold, unsettling feeling that crept up his spine. There was something off that he just couldn’t describe. Dallas couldn’t find it in himself to be unkind, so he just tended to avoid Marge. This time, though, Marge approached him. Dallas was doing his last rounds of the night when he heard the soft clacking of Marge’s high heels. He turned around to see the shorter woman standing behind him with a smile on her face. That feeling returned as the smile seemed to not fit quite right on her face.

  


Regardless, Dallas smiled back, “Hello, Marge, what are you still doing here? I thought you would’ve gone home by now. It’s time for me to lock up.” Marge nodded slowly, “Yeah, I tried to stay for as long as I could. I wanted you to walk me out. If you don’t mind, of course.” He really didn’t want to. Dread clung to him tightly, but he kept the bright smile on his face, “Sure, let me just finish up here and we can go.” Marge nodded and waited for the custodian to finish up. Dallas wiped off his hands and took out his keys before flashing a bright smile to Marge, “Let’s head out.” Dallas walked ahead of Marge. His longer legs gave him a larger stride that the short woman struggled to keep up with. Dallas slowed down his pace to give a sheepish grin, “Sorry, I forget how tall I am most of the time.” Marge chuckled softly, “It’s okay. Uh, Dallas…” Dallas hummed softly for Marge to continue, “I wanted to thank you for taking care of the building. You do an excellent job. You’re also always so kind to everyone even the mannequins. I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while, but never had the chance to.” Despite the lingering feeling of dread, Dallas felt a little bad about avoiding Marge. The man smiled and tugged Marge into a hug with one arm, “I’m sorry, Marge. But, yeah, I try to be nice to everyone. There’s enough bad stuff going on in the world. I like to give people a little joy every day.” Marge gained a strange look to her face. It was a mix of adoration and sadness. Her face became solemn as she suddenly rushed forward in front of him.

  


They were approaching a corner and she caught a hand that was brandishing a knife. Dallas shouted out, “Marge!” He could feel his whole body start to shake when her appearance shifted. She looked like a doll with distinct parts instead of being whole. Her eyes gained a glassy look as another doll-like man tried to shove her back. He yelled at her, “What are you doing?!” Marge looked at Dallas, “I couldn’t let you die. You’re such a kind person. Run, Dallas, I’ll hold him off.” Marge gave him a determined smile and nod before her face grew serious and she pushed the man back. Dallas ran. He ran and kept running until he flew out of the building. He barely remembered to lock the front door. The next day, Dallas came back very early in the morning to unlock the building. His eyes were drawn to a mannequin on the floor. It was littered in cuts that allowed fluff to drip out. Dallas leaned down and scooped it up in his arms, “C’mon, let’s get you fixed up.”

  


Everyone seemed to like Dallas. He was a sweet man and a hard worker. However, he had some odd superstitions that he believed in. It didn’t bother most people as it was likely from his rural upbringing and seemed to be harmless. Still, it was hard not to stare as Dallas carefully tended to the mannequins with both affection and fear on his face.


End file.
